


Wake Up Your Heart

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Relationships, Card Games, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Duelling, Fantasy, Future Fic, Growing Up, Humor, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Masochism, Meta, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sadism, Science Fiction, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Marufuji Sho is terrified (and a little curious) at the mystery cause behind a rift between Yuki Judai and Johan Andersen.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 14





	Wake Up Your Heart

Wake Up Your Heart

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R. By all means, listen to the anime’s second ending theme while reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: Established Judai x Sho. Referenced (canon) Judai x Yubel, past (canon) Judai x Johan.

Summary:

Marufuji Sho is terrified (and a little curious) at the mystery cause behind a rift between Yuki Judai and Johan Andersen.

* * *

“Gotcha! That was a fun Duel!”

Aqua Dolphin and Flare Scarab withdrew from Judai’s emotionally devastated opponent, who wept publicly on the sidewalk.

Sho spread open Judai’s coat for him, and the man threaded his arms confidently into the puffy down.

Years to get back to square one, but the angsty unpleasantness of puberty was behind them. They could laugh and carry on a normal human conversation without Sho’s hypercritical frowning or Judai’s moody loner deflections.

Course, Judai scarcely qualified as fully “human” anymore. He did have the spirit of his past life’s part-Duel Monster lover fused to his soul, sworn to protect him till the literal end of reality. That wasn’t a commitment you just blew off. The last time Judai “forgot” their oath, _a lot_ of people suffered and paid for it with their lives. Dr. Zweinstein and his team of physicists were mathematically certain Amon Garam would never be found.

Why had nobody spoken out against Judai’s parents? Had they not put Judai through electroshock therapy, third year at Duel Academia wouldn’t have been this traumatic.

If Judai ever introduced Sho to them, it’d be _awkward_.

Johan was no longer in the picture. An improbable shake-up.

No joke: In his correspondence, Johan wrote he’d taken up butterfly collecting in France somewhere. Circumstances remained unclear, but apparently Johan finally stumbled onto an area he and Judai differed. Daitokuji-sensei’s embarrassed stuttering hinted it revolved around the bedroom.

And that’s where Sho laid down after Judai’s Duel.

When he heard Judai’s rustling approach, Sho jumped up, ears hot, and threw the blankets over his wide head of hair. He believed – he hoped – Judai didn’t gain Yubel’s unsavoury stance on pleasure and pain.

“Aniki, before you do anything, don’t –!”

“Don’t what?” Judai was holding a wireless microphone.

“Why the microphone?”

“For karaoke!”

“Karaoke? In bed?”

Suddenly, Johan skipping town made sense.

 _Stupid Aniki._ Sho snatched the mic out of his hand.


End file.
